Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci
Hi, Sagen und Legenden Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Draberto (Die Chronik von Moios). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waruru (Diskussion) 11:08, 7. Mär. 2010 Draberto Bewertest du mal - vor allen Dingen den Charakter. (Den Rest hast du ja, glaub ich, ohnehin schon...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:36, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gemacht. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:10, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So, ich habe mir jetzt mal (erlaubt oder unerlaubt) die Freiheit herausgenommen, und auf deiner Benutzerseite ein paar kleinere Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert. Ebenso habe ich dir nun ein Bild (das "Kein Bild vorhanden"-Bild) noch in die Infobox mit eingefügt. Aus rein ästhetischen Gründen eben... Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:55, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nein, im Gegenteil: Ich finds toll. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:59, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal Die Geschichte eines Helden lesen und evtl. auch bewerten? Axonnmaster Bis jetzt klingt es doch gut. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich die ganze Geschichte bewerten könnte. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:35, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nun da wirst leider aber laaaaaaaaaaaange warten müssen ^^^. Ich brauch noch ne Weile^^:-D;-D:-) Axonnmaster Nicht so schlimm. Immerhin heisst es ja : "Geduld ist eine Tugend" (Grins)[[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:02, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) (schiefgrins) Genau^^ Axonnmaster Zu Benno... Sag mal, findest du er wirkt auf dem Bild zu sehr in die Breite gezogen? (Das ist jetzt die neueste Version) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:28, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Guckst du mal eben hier. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:22, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bewertung Kannst du mal bitte die Baumkatzen bewerten? Das Profil wäre dann nämlich soweit fertig... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:11, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kommst du mal eben? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:34, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:39, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Antworte doch mal bitte hierauf, da mich a) ganz einfach mal deine Meinung hierzu interessiert, und b) ich wissen möchte, ob ich den Zmerk nicht noch etwas verändern bzw. gleich ganz weglassen sollte. (Irgendwie nämlich finde ich ihn mehr als alles andere einfach nur störend...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:21, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sag mal, wie hieß das eine Lied gleich nochmal, das du eigentlich für Sepp vorgesehen hattest? (Du weißt schon: Jenes, wo ich meinte, dass es besser noch zu Benno passe.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:01, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Momentchen... ... ... Hab es! Es heisst: Okami Soundtrack - Thank Goodness For Kokari Hörs dir mal an, ob es des ist was du meinst.[[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:13, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jo, genau das ist es! Danke XD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:24, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:42, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Joah, also ich will es kurz und bündig machen: Könnt ich Karls Bild (also das hier) u. U. vielleicht nochmal überarbeiten? Mir persönlich nämlich gefällt es so wie es jetzt ist ganz und gar nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:41, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse: Vergiss die Eule nicht!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:44, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Natürlich kannst du. Mich stört es nicht. P.S: Wie du siehst hab ich jetzt die Eule XD.[[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:39, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jaaa!!! Sieht klasse aus XD (Es leben die Zufallszeichnungen!) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:48, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte Kannst du, so du das nächste Mal die Zeit dazu findest, mal bitte hierauf antworten? Wär ich dir echt verbunden für. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:50, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'B'''ewertet bitte Licht und Schatten Buch II "Der Löwe von Waldburg", denn jetzt ist die Story fertig. Bitte bewertet mal etwas genauer. Ich möchte ebend mal wissen wie ist die Action, wie kommen die Gefühle der Charaktere rüber und baut die Geschichte die richtige Atmosphäre auf. Zur guter Letzt, passt der Epilog zu der Geschichte oder nicht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Admin im S.u.L.W.) 11:20, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Welche Charaktere sind noch frei?;-) D'as kam durch aus gelegen denn ganz in diese eine organisatorische Sache bin ich jetzt auch nicht bin ich auch nicht versunken;-) Habe ja an meiner Story weiter gearbeitet;-) Aber ich behalte den Verlauf der Sache immer noch verstärkt im Auge. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin ) 10:20, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Also folgende Charaktere wären noch frei: von den Guten: Graf Lyrod von Nüsske James Brax Nicht so wichtige Gute: Sepp's Vater Karl und Alchemist Richard Pampelberg von den Bösen: Schlamper Grimras Genral Xaver Kugenheim Zu guter letzt die unvergebenen Wächter: Koros und Kahn-a-Gon So das dürften soweit alle sein. (Ein paar hab ich ausgeklammert weil sie Mädchen sind.) Natürlich kannst du dir auch einen General oder eine ganze Croollon-Art aussuchen wenn du möchtest. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 14:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Etwas verspätet, aber doch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag^^ Axonnmaster Oh! Vielen vielen dank für die Aufmerksamkeit! Freut mich wirklich sehr! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Snirben und Snappa: Ich bitte um Bewertung XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:01, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Die Gobbys Bewertest du bitte? (Und bitte schreib mir auch was du dir an zusätzlichen Informationen zu diesen Tieren - Aufzucht der Jungen etc. - noch wünschen würdest. Irgendwie nämlich werd ich so das Gefühl nicht los, das meine Artenprofile das jeweilige Thema einfach nurmehr so "oberflächlich ankratzen"...) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:11, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Juan Beriksson Er is fertisch XD... Na ja, zumindest so gut wie. Bild und Zitat fehlen ihm noch. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:28, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal dieses Bild (Link entfernt). Schreib mir aber bitte auch, ob du den Kopf nicht vielleicht zu groß findest bzw. was du "sonst noch" daran auszusetzen hast. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:19, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Du, ich wollt dir nur mitteilen, dass ich im Profil des Schildzauberers einen Link korrigiert habe. (Du hattest dort nämlich die Verlinkung zur Seite der "Besenkrieger", welche, wie ich heute festgestellt habe, allerdings überhaupt nicht exisiert.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:14, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schreibst du, so du das nächste Mal die Zeit dazu findest, bitte mal ein paar Worte hierzu? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:29, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sag mal, jetzt wo mir das gerade so einfällt: kommst du eigentlich überhaupt schon als ein Charakter aus meiner Story in meiner Story vor? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:50, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß noch nicht. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:48, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aha! Na dann wird es aber höchste Zeit, das zu ändern XD Such dir einen aus (welche bereits vergeben sind, steht im jeweiligen Profil unter "Sonstiges" geschrieben) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:12, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mach ich, aber nicht mehr heute. (Der Bäckerberuf fordert seinen Tribut, gähn, XD) Ich schreib dir beizeiten auf die Disku. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:18, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay. (Du könntest es mir aber auch einfach so sagen - das spart Schreibarbeit XD) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:28, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du Veloci, guck doch mal bitte hier, irgendetwas stimmt da nämlich mit den Bildern deiner Gebiete nicht. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:29, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ich nehm alles zurück. Jetzt funktionieren sie wieder (zumindest bei mir) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:32, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 15:30, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig! Du Veloci, könntest du mir vielleicht mal einen Gefallen tun? Die Bilder deiner Gebiete funktionieren jetzt ja wieder, von Krölomis Bild kann ich das allerdings leider noch immer nicht behaupten. Ich würde dich von daher bitten, das Bild von deinem Konto aus einfach mal unter einem anderen Namen ins Wiki hoch zu laden, um zu sehen, ob es dann vielleicht klappt. Melde dich deswegen aber bitte nochmal bei mir. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:34, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du, ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass ich deinen ehemaligen Standar't'''ballon jetzt nach Standar'd'ballon verschoben habe. Die auf die Seite führenden Links (siehe: Die Croollon-Armee) habe ich entsprechend geändert. [[User:Waruru|'Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:14, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sodala, ich hab in der "Vorlage: Charakter" jetzt noch die Option Spitzname eingefügt. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du diese Option nun bei deinen Charakteren unterhalb der Option Element einsetzen (oder aber ich mach das für dich, wenn du nicht weißt, wie das geht), wobei das einfügen aber natürlich nicht zwingend ist... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:48, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich nochmal XD Ich habe im Laufe dieses Tages bereits in die Artikel von Richard Pampelberg, über die gräfliche Familie (ebenso wie einigen anderen geschichtstechnisch mehr oder weniger wichtigen Charakteren - z. B. Sepp, Brax oder Eulmert) bis hin zu einem Großteil der Croollon-Armee die neue Option "Spitzname" eingefügt. Um "die restlichen paar" kümmere ich mich dann morgen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:05, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Info. (Hab schon eine Verwendung dafür gefunden.XD) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:13, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Cool XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:45, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, fertig (glaub ich zumindest) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:45, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Deine Geschichte Ist das 1. Kapitel jetzt eigentlich schon komplett fertig? Wenn ja, dann würde ich es nämlich gerne einmal bewerten... [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:49, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist es (endlich muss man sagen XD). Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du es bewerten würdest. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 09:53, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, dann bewert ich das dann mal. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:28, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ist bewertet XD [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:20, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Cool [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:19, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was ich gerade festgestellt habe... Zwar eigentlich sinnlos, aber: wusstest du eigentlich, dass die meisten der Beiträge auf deiner Benutzerdisku von mir stammen, und dass davon wiederum ein Großteil "nur" irgendwelche Bitten um Bewertungen sind? Ist doch interessant zu wissen, nicht XD? (Mit Sicherheit fast genauso interessant, wie die Tatsache, dass das Gequake einer Ente kein Echo erzeugt...) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:52, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wow... (Andächtig die Luft anhalt) XD. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:13, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:57, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nur mal zur Erinnerung... Sag mal wolltest du mir eigentlich bezüglich deiner Geschichte nicht noch auf Disku schreiben? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:17, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt ja! (Mit der Hand an die Stirn halt XD). Mach ich gleich. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:16, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Frohe Weihnachten;-) Der Traum I'ch lag und schlief; da träumte mir ein wunderschöner Traum: Es stand auf unserm Tisch vor mir ein hoher Weihnachtsbaum. U'''nd bunte Lichter ohne Zahl, die brannten ringsumher; die Zweige waren allzumal von goldnen Äpfeln schwer. ''U'nd Zuckerpuppen hingen dran; das war mal eine Pracht! Da gab's, was ich nur wünschen kann und was mir Freude macht. U'''nd als ich nach dem Baume sah und ganz verwundert stand, nach einem Apfel griff ich da, und alles, alles schwand. ''D'a wacht' ich auf aus meinem Traum, und dunkel war's um mich. Du lieber, schöner Weihnachtsbaum, sag an, wo find' ich dich? D'''a war es just, als rief er mir: "Du darfst nur artig sein; dann steh' ich wiederum vor dir; jetzt aber schlaf nur ein! ''U'nd wenn du folgst und artig bist, dann ist erfüllt dein Traum, dann bringet dir der heil'ge Christ den schönsten Weihnachtsbaum. '''''Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben (1798-1874) E'in frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Start in das neue Jahr wünscht;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:27, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gutes neues Jahr Moin, moin :) Einen guten Rutsch wünsch ich dir. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:41, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wünsche ich dir und Jade auch. (Zwar jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, aber das ist ja egal... XD) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:46, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Na ja, lieber einmal zu viel, als einmal zu wenig XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:30, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''Kapitel 1 1/3: '“Noctis Bestia“ Die Bestie der Nacht Kapitel 3: '“Noctis Bestia II Regeneratio“'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:08, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Skin - endlich funzt er! Ich denke mal der Titel sagt schon alles XD! Der neue Skin ist natürlich noch in der Testphase (ein gr. Hintergrundbild mit Schriftzug ist geplant, außerdem soll das Bildchen links oben noch ausgetauscht werden), und auch wenn er nicht gerade spektakulär ist, so bin ich froh, dass er endlich funktioniert (hat ja lang genug gedauert)! MfG [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:36, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''S'ieht richtig gut aus;-) S'elbst wenn er noch nicht ganz fertig ist;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 08:50, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kann mich Jade nur anschließen. Find ihn klasse! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:57, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:40, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Und, was sagt ihr zu der überarbeiteten Version? Ist sie besser oder schlechter als die vorherige? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:44, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''LEGO Elfen S'chaut mal auf meine Benutzerseite;-) H'''abe die Elfen hoch geladen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:01, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey du ... Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du's schon wusstest ... aber ich hab dein zweites Kapitel jetzt bewertet ;). [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:01, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Gerade fällt's mir ein... Du wolltest mir doch irgendwann noch mal auf die Disku schreiben! [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:30, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt... Hab' allerdings vergessen wegen was... Aber etwas wichtiges war es auf jeden Fall nicht, dass weiß ich noch XD! [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:10, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Määäh... Mensch Veloci, du bist doch echt ein Schaf! Hast du doch tatsächlich deine Geschichte unter meinem Benutzernamen weitergeschrieben. Meckernde Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:36, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''UUUUPPPSSS!!! (sich schäm...) ...t'schuldigung, da war ich wohl sehr zerstreut... [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 09:52, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das glaube ich allerdings auch XD Jetzt aber mal zu etwas anderem: Den Link zum Dustermeer, erstellst du den (in absehbarer Zeit) noch oder kann ich den (zumindest vorerst) einmal rausnehmen? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:52, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Und, wie sieht's aus? *drängel* [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:14, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hau weg das Ding XD [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 08:20, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ist erledigt ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 9 Seiten unkategorisierter Dateien - Hilfe!!! Pfad: Werkzeuge→Spezialseiten→Nicht kategorisierte Dateien (unten links in den Wartungslisten). Mit der ersten Seite bin ich soweit fertig, die zweite habe ich gerade angefangen. Wäre nett, wenn du mir beim kategorisieren helfen könntest (einfach Bild auswählen, "Bearbeiten" klicken und - sofern nicht bereits vorhanden - Kategorie: Bilder einfügen). [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:01, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag Bitte überprüfe vor dem Speichern, ob die Kategorie auch wirklich angezeigt wird. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:09, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch ein Nachtrag Das mag sich jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen verwirrend anhören... aber die ehemals zweite Seite ist jetzt die erste! (Zur Erklärung: Mit der eigentlichen ersten Seite bin ich ja jetzt, wie gesagt, fertig, deswegen wird sie nicht mehr angezeigt.) Wenn ihr also Bilder kategorisieren wollt, fangt einfach auf der ersten (ehemals zweiten) Seite an. Ja, das wollte ich dir eigentlich nur einmal sagen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:40, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Wundere dich übrigens nicht, wenn ihr beide (du und Jade) Nachrichten mit exakt dem gleichen Wortlaut bekommt! (Ich habe den Text für den Einen einfach auch auf die Seite des Anderen kopiert ;).) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:40, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich helf' mit! (Die Ärmel hochkrempel!) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:07, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Freut mich zu hören! :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:22, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''I'ch habe doch gestern bis zu letzten Seite alle nicht kategorisierten Bilder kategorisiert. Wo kommen jetzt die ganzen neue her? Oder kann es etwa sein das sie trotz erster Kategorisierung noch in der Liste standen? Manche von den Bildern die ihr heute noch bearbeitet habt hätten bereits kategorisiert sein müssen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:25, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du die Bilder meinst, die jetzt noch in der Liste von den nicht kategorisierten Bildern zu sehen sind, kann ich dich beruhigen: die sind bereits kategorisiert, allerdings aktualisiert sich das Chache erst morgen wieder, drum kann man sie heute noch sehen. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch hab die gestern alle abgearbeitet die noch übrig waren und ihr habt heute welche bearbeitet die schon bearbeite hätten sein müssen oder aber gestern noch nicht in der Liste waren. Das ganz ist etwas irritierend;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:33, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht liegt es ja an Wikia selbst? Ich persönlich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen, aber Fakt ist, dass nun jedes Bild kategoriesiert (schweres Wort XD) ist. Und das ist es ja was schlußendlich zählt. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:46, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch gehe mal die Löschanträge durch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:48, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mach das. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:54, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Ich melde mich jetzt ab. (Noch eine Stunde, dann darf ich sowiso wieder ins Bett...) [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:54, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Was ist bloß mit diesem verdammten Skin los? Kann mir vielleicht einer von euch eine Antwort darauf geben? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:22, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''V'ielleicht will Wikia einem letzten Endes nur den eigenen Skin aufzwingen. Das ist meine Theorie. Welche ich nicht nur wegen dem Skin vertrete. Auch das einige Funktion nur noch Wikia Skin möglich sind. Das mit dem Skinproblem finde ich, verstärkt meine Theorie. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:46, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Zitat: Vielleicht will Wikia einem letzten Endes nur den eigenen Skin aufzwingen. Das ist gut möglich, ja. Immerhin wollen die Leute bei Wikia ihren Skin auch nicht "für umsonst" gemacht haben (auch wenn er potthässlich ist, aber sagen wir's keinem ;)). Ich jedenfalls bleibe dennoch bei der Monobookversion (keine 10 Pferde kriegen mich dazu, mir diesen neuen Skin "anzutun") - auch wenn ich den Skin von Monaco immer noch am besten fand, aber den gibt's ja jetzt leider nicht mehr :(. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:49, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) @ Veloci: Was sagst du eigentlich zu der ganzen Sache? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:15, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage zu "Die Flora von Moios..." Hab ein bisschen was dran gearbeitet (Musapferl) XD. Was meinst du, passt das schon so (hinsichtlich Länge und Informationsgehalt)? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:15, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja so ist es doch perfekt! Da kann man nicht meckern. XD [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:57, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das freut mich natürlich zu lesen XD Jetzt aber einmal etwas anderes: Wann kann man eigentlich wieder einmal deine Geschichte bewerten? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:42, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wolltest du mir nicht noch wegen deiner Geschichte auf die Disku schreiben? ;) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:36, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:07, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bewertung 5. Absatz Kapitel 1.6. Puh, was ne "steife" Überschrift. XD Joah, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen (schreiben), dass ich finde, dass dir die Beschreibung der beiden Unterarten Standardballon und Opferbauer wirklich gut gelungen sind. (Und informativ sind die Beschreibungen außerdem auch noch! XD) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:35, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Falls ich mal wieder etwas von dir bewerten soll, lass es mich wissen. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:35, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Upsala, eben erst gelesen. Veloci (warum eigentlich Veloci, warum nicht Alberto XD - Achtung Insider!), ich geb dir natürlich gerne Bescheid, wenn du mal wieder etwas von mir bewerten "darfst"/kannst. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:31, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank. (Achtung Insider: Alberto ist mir einfach zu cool... XD) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:42, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Bieskirsche ist jetzt fertig! (Endlich! XD) Wärst du bitte so nett und würdest sie bei Gelegenheit einmal bewerten? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:52, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schon geschehen bzw. geschrieben! 10:43, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab's gelesen (und schon geantwortet XD). [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:26, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Syßkirsche ist jetzt übrigens auch fertig. XD [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:57, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Frage zur Hauptseitengestaltung Sach ma... Ist dir jetzt eigentlich schon wieder eingefallen, wie du dir das mit den Autorenmappen auf der Hauptseite vorgestellt hast? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:57, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Noch nicht. Ich hab mir da so gedacht, dass nach dem Verweis auf die Leitlinien so etwas in der Art wie "Und wer einen Blick auf die Arbeiten der anderen Benutzer werfen möchte, der klicke bitte hier ." stehen könnte. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:23, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zitat: ... der gerne liest, ein bisschen zeichnet und ab und an mal spazieren geht. Hm, klingt irgendwie ... nach mir. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 20:04, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß. War nicht mit Absicht, doch groß viel anderes als du mach ich ja auch nicht. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:33, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tja, da siehste mal. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 20:03, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zu Bennos Profil Guck mal bitte hier. Ich habe den Abschnitt für die Infobox jetzt mal ein wenig abgeändert und würde nun gerne von dir wissen, wie dir die Seite nun gefällt (also ob du sie so, wie sie jetzt ist, oder mit der Infobox besser findest). [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 09:25, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey Veloci, danke dir für deine Meinung. Jetzt habe ich allerdings noch einmal eine Frage, und zwar habe das Bild jetzt mal versuchsweise in einen Rahmen gesetzt. Was meinst du, sieht das besser aus als vorher? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 11:56, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja finde ich schon. Dann sieht das Bild nämlich nicht so "verloren" im Weiß der Seite aus, als ohne Rahmen. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:52, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Diese Art der Information über einen Charakter ist wirklich schick! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:52, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das freut mich (welche Information/en du auch immer meinen magst). XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 10:52, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) "Tote" Videos Hallo Veloci, ich wollte dich und Jade bitten, dass ihr, sollten euch irgendwelche Videos auffallen, die nicht mehr funktionieren, ihr diese Videos bitte in die Kategorie Löschanträge eintragt. Evtl. könntet ihr solche Videos dann auch gleich noch aus den Seiten entfernen, welche sie benutzen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 08:56, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Na ja, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. (Das du aber auch nie on bist. :p) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:36, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich on. (XD) Zur Frage: Mach ich! [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:41, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nix los Also irgendwie ist hier im Moment ziemlich tote Hose, scheint mir... Woran das wohl liegen kann? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:36, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Na ja... da wär zum einen, dass ich eine ungewollte Auszeit vom Schreiben hatte. (Sch... Erkältung) Zum anderen gibt's ja fast nicht organisatorisches zu machen, dass fällt dann auch weg. Und drittens ist außer mir und dir ja momentan keiner im Wiki, der gerade an einer Geschichte arbeitet. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:45, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt auch wieder (die beiden letzteren Punkte). [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 20:25, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt gab es ja wieder ein paar Aktivitäten. (Was nicht zufällig an uns liegt. XD). [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:25, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nö, gar nicht. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 12:01, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey Veloci, was ist los? Kaum ist man mal ein paar Monate nicht da (*g*), schon werden sie alle inaktiv. ;) (Achtung: Insider) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 07:52, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Tjaaa... Bei so "vielen" Benutzern (Insider: ob gewollt oder nicht) ist das schon verwunderlich. XD. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:49, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Vielleicht bereitet man sich auf den Winterschlaf vor? [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:49, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja ... oder auf die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 18:15, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt! XD [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:38, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Na, immer noch nix los? XD Morgen (bzw. spätestens wohl am Samstag) kommst du ja "zum Glück" wahrscheinlich mal wieder zum schreiben. ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 21:12, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Der Fall Fifill (Achtung Insider) Wollt dir nur sagen, Sonntag Abend ist es soweit. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 10:38, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Da kann ich nur sagen: "Morgen Kinder wird's was geben! Morgen werden wir und freuen!" XD. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:17, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Oh, wie gemein. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 09:00, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß...XD. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:26, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Aber jetzt ist es eh zu spät. XD.[[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:26, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wie wahr. XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 21:08, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Vertretung Da ich, wie du ja weißt, in der nächsten Zeit ja nun nicht da sein werde (und demzufolge auch nicht im Wiki nach dem Rechten schauen kann), möchte ich, dass du und Jade dies in meiner Abwesenheit für mich tut (auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas passiert, eher gering ist). Ich werde dir zu diesem Zweck vorübergehend Administratorenrechte verleihen - nutze sie weise. XD Bei etwaigen Fragen wende dich entweder an Jade oder aber direkt an mich (wie du das tun kannst, erfährst du noch). [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 21:08, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ''W'o bist du denn Waruru? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:24, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das hier geschrieben im Wiki sagen darf, denn ich hab meinen Bruder vorher nicht mehr gefragt. Aber auf jeden Fall wird er für ein Weilchen Weg sein. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:49, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Ich hoffe, dass reicht dir vorerst als Antwort Jade. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:49, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) P.P.S: Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich so spät darauf antworte. Wollte eigentlich gestern Abend schon, aber da bekam ich die Meldung, dass Wartungsarbeiten durchgeführt worden sind. Und heute hatte ich auch ziemlich viel um die Ohren, weshalb ich jetzt so spät antworte. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 19:49, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) N'''icht schlimm, kam aus gleichem Grunde nicht ins Wiki;-) Ich bin ab Morgen bis zum 3.01.2012 außer Reichweite eines PC´s. Ab dem 4. bin ich wieder da. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:41, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Gut zu wissen. Ich werd' das Ding schon schauckeln und auf euer beider Rückkehr warten. XD. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:03, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) A'''lles soweit in Ordnung? Kucke aus einem Internet Cafe rein und habe nicht so viel Zeit. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:04, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Morgen, :) @ Jade: ich hab gerade mal einen kleinen "Rundgang" durch's Wiki gemacht, es scheint soweit alles okay zu sein (wobei ich aber auch nichts anderes erwartet habe ;)). Und zu deiner Frage, wo ich war, ich war die letzten beiden Wochen im Krankenhaus (nichts weltbewegendes). [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 07:45, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ''S'chön wieder was von dir zu hören;-) Wie geht es dir? Habe mir jetzt Pakt der Wölfe als DVD Spezel Edition bestellz. Dazu noch die Purpznen Flüsse I und II. Was das wohl bedeuten soll, das rate mal;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:05, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) @ Jade: Mir geht's gut. (War ja, wie gesagt, nichts weltbewegendes.) @ Veloci: Habe dir die Adminrechte jetzt wieder genommen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 08:22, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Alles klar! [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:34, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kapitel bewerten Du, wollte mal nachfragen, weil ich mir grad nicht sicher bin, welche Kapitel deiner Geschichte man inzwischen denn schon alles bewerten kann (am liebsten mit Link XD)? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 19:23, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ''B'itte bewerte mal The dark Age Buch I. Auf der Übersicht findest du alle 3 Kapitel;-) Du darfst auch so kritisch sein, wie bei deinem Bruder. Damit auch ich weiß, was ich verbessern sollte;-) W'''enn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch auch einen der fünf Hauptcharaktere aussuchen der euch in der Geschichte vertritt. Ihr findet sie in den aktuellen Kapiteln in der Galerie. Mein persönlicher Part in der Geschichte kommt erst in Kapitel 2 vor und heißt Falko von Schwarzenschwinge. Gruß --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:43, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Schon gemacht! XD [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:30, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) H'''abe mal ein Gruppen / Völkerprofil erstellt. Wollte mal wissen was ihr von dem "Minotauren" Profil so haltet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:04, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) I'''ch habe das Profil noch einmal überarbeitet. Unter anderem mit dem Schicksal Donnerhorns. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich nicht nerve, wenn ich erneut um deine Meinung bitte;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:04, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) '''''Frohe Ostern;-) Frohe und erholsame Ostertage;-) Ein leckeren Osterschmaus und ein paar schöne Geschenke;-) Teststory;-) Bitte bewerte mal DEEP IN THE WOOD! "Die Jagd hat begonnen!". D'iese Kurzgeschichte ist eine Testgeschichte. Sollte ihr Inhalt von euch gute Kritik ernten, werde ich sie fortsetzen. Ansonsten schreibe ich an der anderen weiter. Möchte mit dieser Geschichte mal wieder das Darkfantasie Schema versuchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 08:16, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hier ist der zweite Teil;-) 'ANIMAUX DE CROUTE "Krustentiere" L'ass dich vom Namen nicht täuschen, die Story geht böse weiter;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:25, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) B'''in bald wieder aktiver. Meine Schreibblockade lässt wieder nach.;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 09:58, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich freu' mich drauf! XD [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 20:26, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) H'''ier ist meine neue Jadereich Story, dass erste Kapitel;-)“DISHONOURABLE“ UNEHRENHAFT --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:23, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) I'''ch habe mal ein Experiment gewagt;-)Ich möchte wissen was besser ist. Die lange Version "Love, Betrayal and Revenge" Liebe, Verrat und Racheoder die übliche in zwei Blöcken geschriebene Version. ''H'ier das zweite normale Kapitel; "SHADOWTEARS" BLUTIGE TRÄNEN UND BRENNENDER ATEM thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Die Lieder passen gut in deine Geschichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:33, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Zu deinem Experiment: Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich beide Versionen reizvoll. Bei der langen Version hat man halt mehr auf einmal zu lesen, aber durch deine gute Unterteilung ist das kein Problem. (Die Geschichte selber habe ich übrigens auf deiner langen Version bewertet.) Zu den Lieder: Stimmt, vor allem das erste gefällt mir. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht für was ich dieses verwenden soll, doch: Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat! XD! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 08:25, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) B'''itte bewerte mal "THE GAME OF SHADOWS" Das Spiel der Schatten!. Bitte auch etwas expliziter, wenn es möglich ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:15, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Auf ein Wort So, die gleiche "Rede" hier auch nochmal für dich (dann musst du zum lesen nicht extra auf Jades Disku gehen). Bürokratie ist sicherlich nicht jedermanns Sache (meine auch nicht), und auch nichts, mit dem man sich gerne seine mitunter ohnehin schon rare freie Zeit vertreibt, dennoch, denke ich, kann man von jedem der hiesigen Benutzer erwarten, dass er zumindest 1 mal jeden Monat (meinetwegen auch alle 2 Monate) die Kategorien "Videos" und "Bilder" nach Dateien/Videos durchsucht, die a) nicht kategorisiert sind und/oder b) von keinem mehr genutzt werden, und dementsprechend handelt. Ich "durfte" nämlich gerade eben wieder eine gute Stunde damit verbringen, kaputte Videos zu löschen, und bin nun zugegebenermaßen ein wenig sauer deswegen. Immerhin hätte ich in dieser Zeit auch an meinen Profilen arbeiten können (wie ich's eigentlich vorhatte). Nett wäre außerdem, wenn ihr auch euere Profile und Geschichtenseiten nach Links "abgrasen" könntet, die nicht mehr funktionieren, sowie nach unkategorisierten Seiten und/oder Seiten, die nicht "richtig" (sprich mit dem Namen der jeweiligen Geschichte/n in Klammern dahinter) betitelt sind. Von daher, bitte macht doch auch mal was (anderes als nur schreiben und bewerten), und ladet die ganze Bürokratie nicht auf mir ab. Ich bin im Moment ohnehin eher seltener hier, und ich kann mir beileibe etwas besseres vorstellen, als meine sowieso schon wenige Zeit hier mit Papierkram zu verbringen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 11:18, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ah! (Insider) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 15:27, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ganz recht. *g* [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 16:06, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kapitel bewerten Grüß dich, schick mir bei Gelegenheit mal bitte die Links des/der Kapitel, das/die ich noch bewerten "muss", auf meine Benutzerdisku. Wollt nämlich eigentlich grad das besprochene Kapitel bewerten, hab allerdings keinen Plan mehr, welches genau das denn nun war. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 08:17, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ''Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:47, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke sehr! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:00, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung zu die Frage: Soll ein Punkt "Benutzer" in die "Kategorien" in der Navigationsleiste eingefügt werden? Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Guck mal bitte auf Jades Disku (letztes Thema) und sag, was du dazu meinst. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 20:26, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Arbeitsauftrag Solltest du demnächst Langweile haben, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du einige Bilder kategorisieren könntest (links in der Navigation unter "Spezialseiten" und dann "Nicht kategorisierte Dateien"). Danke schon mal im voraus. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 19:20, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja: Bitte achte auch darauf, ob das Bild/Video überhaupt von einer Seite verwendet wird. Ansonsten kannst du es löschen bzw. zumindest anfragen, ob du es löschen kannst. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 10:09, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wünsch ich dir. :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:15, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Hi Veloci, wünsche dir ein frohes Osterfest. :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) Kategorie: Waruru 13:01, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke. Ich dir auch. :) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 13:07, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer Wollt dir nur sagen, dass ich das 1. Kapitel jetzt bewertet habe. :-) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) Kategorie: Waruru 18:17, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nix los? Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass es im Wiki in der letzten Zeit verdächtig still geworden ist? :-/ Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinem 2. Kapitel? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) Kategorie: Waruru 17:20, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Allerdings. Und das 2. Kapitel schreib ich heute etwas weiter. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:24, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Cool! :D [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) Kategorie: Waruru 16:16, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) So still ... Hey! :-) Ist ja ganz schön ruhig geworden hier oder was meinst du? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) Kategorie: Waruru 19:46, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Und wie! Ich komm' momentan irgendwie nicht so in die Gänge und Jade ist im Moment ja auch nicht aktiv... [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:22, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ... und Jade ist im Moment ja auch nicht aktiv ... Und ich ja auch nicht, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ''']] (Admintierchen) Kategorie: Waruru 19:24, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC)